Dragon Slayer
Description Dragon Slayer is an Ultra class progressed from the Dragon Knight Super Class. How to Obtain * Max Dragon Knight * Gain enough orderly where you are able to perform "/e meditate". (60 orderly) * Go to the Dragon's Pit and eliminate the Ice Dragon. (Watch a tutorial on youtube to kill the dragon.) * Head to Castle in The Sky. (Where the trainer is). * Talk to the trainer outside the throne room, 350 per skill. (250 for armor) (1300 in total). Abilities Active * 'Wing Soar - '''Gives you 3 jumps, first clicking being extremely high and next 2 clicks being smaller jump boosts, also negates all fall damage. (About 10 second cooldown) * '''Thunder Spear Crash -' Your spear flashes with lightning, you rise into the air and strike downwards in a diagonal path instantly, upon impact creates a huge AOE that knockbacks everyone and your character will take about 2 seconds to be able to move again. Has a moderate cooldown, and can be blocked by Curse mana shields. Normal mana shields will negate the knockback, but you will still receive damage * 'Dragon Awakening -' If you are downed, using this skill will strike you with lightning, healing yourself to full & picking your character up immediately. You receive golden wings and helmet temporarily for about 30 seconds, assuming you have similar buff as Dragon Blood. (Increased walk speed, attack speed) Only usable once per in-game day/hour in real time Strength * Insane damage with thunder spear crash and spear crusher. * Wing soar allows you to skip climbing. * Very cheap. * Pretty good spear combos with base pit fighter skills and dragon knight skills. * High damage and fast attacks through the use of Dragon's Blood. Fairly hard to escape their combos without receiving massive damage. Weakness * Sky castle can be quite hard to get up to for solo players. To get to it you have to climb to the door to Royal Woods and there is a man (not the scholar trainer) that says he'll preform a magic trick if you give him 3 gems, a diamond, a ruby and emerald (not 100% sure if these are the right gems, but this is definitely a way to get up, if u did get the right gems then * you will be teleported to sky castle. Walk around and you'll easily find the Dragon Slayer trainer * Thunder Spear Crash landing point can be hard to predict if you're doing it from a great height. * If you miss Thunder Spear Crash, you'll be vulnerable to any attack for 5 seconds, which is enough for someone to land a full combo on you and demolish you. Notes * You have to kill the Dragon BEFORE going to the Skycastle. * You can try using /e meditate to see if you have enough orderly. If nothing happens when you type the emote in, you don't have enough orderly. * Many Dragon Slayers absolutely love spamming Thunder Spear Crash as it's an extremely powerful attack with a decent hitbox. * Thunder Spear Crash's range depends on the height you are. * This is the best class to get out of ganks if you are a rigan. When you are knocked by surprise attacks from ganks, all you need to do is: Dragon Awakening + Wing Soar + Thunder Spear Crash + Mana Flood. * Dragon Blood doesn't harm you if you have the armor as a Dragon Slayer. The only bad thing about this is that you dont regenerate as the damage and regen even out. Category:Classes